doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who at the BBC Radiophonic Workshop - Volume 1: The Early Years 1963-1969
In 2000, Doctor Who at the BBC Radiophonic Workshop - Volume 1: The Early Years 1963-1969 was released by BBC Music UK on CD. Cover blurb *Music, effects, atmospheres and ambiances from the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Composed and realised by Ron Grainer, Delia Derbyshire, Brian Hodgson, Dick Mills, Dudley Simpson and John Baker Tracks *Doctor Who (Original Theme) — Delia Derbyshire An Unearthly Child (Serial A) *TARDIS Exterior Hum And Door (Original) — Brian Hodgson *Entry Into The TARDIS — Brian Hodgson *TARDIS: Original Takeoff Sequence — Brian Hodgson *Doctor Who (Original Titles Music) — Delia Derbyshire *TARDIS Takeoff — Brian Hodgson The Daleks (Serial B) *Skaro: Petrified Forest Atmosphere ("Thal Wind") — Brian Hodgson *TARDIS Computer — Brian Hodgson *Dalek City Corridor — Brian Hodgson *Dalek Control Room — Brian Hodgson *Capsule Oscillation (Dalek Destructor Fuse/Bomb Countdown) — Brian Hodgson The Edge of Destruction (Serial C) *Explosion, TARDIS Stops — Brian Hodgson The Keys of Marinus (Serial E) *Sleeping Machine — Brian Hodgson The Sensorites (Serial G) *Sensorite Speech Background — Brian Hodgson The Chase (Serial R) *Dalek Spaceship Lands — Brian Hodgson *TARDIS Lands — Brian Hodgson Galaxy Four (Serial T) *Chumbley (Constant Run) — Brian Hodgson *Chumbley At Rest — Brian Hodgson *Chumbley Sends Message — Brian Hodgson *Chumbley Dome (Rises/Falls/Rises/Falls) — Brian Hodgson *Chumbley Dies — Brian Hodgson The Daleks' Masterplan (Serial V) *Activity On Dalek Ship Control Panel — Brian Hodgson The Savages (Serial AA) *Energy Escapes — Brian Hodgson The Tenth Planet (Serial DD) *Machinery In TARDIS Goes Wild (Regeneration) — Brian Hodgson The Power of the Daleks (Serial EE) *Regeneration Runs Down — Brian Hodgson & Dick Mills *The Doctor's Transitional Trauma — Brian Hodgson & Dick Mills The Underwater Menace (Serial GG) *The Fish People (Incidental Music) — Brian Hodgson The Macra Terror (Serial JJ) *Heartbeat Chase — Brian Hodgson *Chromophone Band — Delia Derbyshire *Contoller Chimes — Brian Hodgson *Musak (From "Time In Advance") — John Baker *Propaganda Sleep Machine — Brian Hodgson *Doctor Who (New Opening Theme, 1967) — Delia Derbyshire The Web of Fear (Serial QQ) *Sting & Web (Cocooning Interior) / Cobweb Pulsates — Brian Hodgson *4 Stings — Brian Hodgson Fury from the Deep (Serial RR) *Mr Oak And Mr Quill (Incidental Music) — Brian Hodgson The Wheel in Space (Serial SS) *Lead-In To Cyber Planner — Brian Hodgson *Cyber Planner Background — Brian Hodgson *Cybermen Stab & Music — Brian Hodgson *Rocket Stab — Brian Hodgson *Birth Of Cybermats — Brian Hodgson *Cybermats Attracted To Wheel — Brian Hodgson *Rocket In Space — Brian Hodgson *Interior Rocket (Suspense Music) — Brian Hodgson *Servo Robot Music — Brian Hodgson *Wheel Stab — Brian Hodgson *Cosmos Atmosphere — Brian Hodgson *Alien Ship Music — Brian Hodgson *Jarvis In A Dream State — Brian Hodgson *Floating Through Space — Brian Hodgson *2 Stabs — Brian Hodgson The Dominators (Serial TT) *TARDIS (New Landing) — Brian Hodgson *Galaxy Atmosphere — Brian Hodgson *Tension Builder (A) — Brian Hodgson *Tension Builder © — Brian Hodgson *Tension Builder (D) — Brian Hodgson *Low Sting — Brian Hodgson The Mind Robber (Serial UU) *TARDIS: Extra Power Unit Plugged In — Brian Hodgson *Zoe's Theme — Brian Hodgson *White Void — Brian Hodgson The Invasion (Serial VV) *Muzak (From "Time In Advance") — John Baker *Cyberman Brought To Life — Brian Hodgson *Cyber Invasion — Brian Hodgson The Krotons (Serial WW) *The Learning Hall — Brian Hodgson *Entry Into The Machine — Brian Hodgson *Sting — Brian Hodgson *Machine And City Theme — Brian Hodgson *Kroton Theme — Brian Hodgson The Space Pirates (Serial YY) *TARDIS Land — Brian Hodgson The War Games (Serial ZZ) *Alien Control Centre — Brian Hodgson *Time Zone Atmosphere — Brian Hodgson *Dimensional Control (Sidrat Dimensions Contract) — Brian Hodgson *War Lord Arrival — Brian Hodgson *Silver Box (The Doctor Calls For Help) — Brian Hodgson *Time Lord Court Atmosphere — Brian Hodgson *Doctor Who (Closing Titles) — Delia Derbyshire Notes and other images *CD Compiled and produced by Mark Ayres. Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Doctor Who CDs Category:Music CDs Category:Items released in 2000 Category:Items starring or written by Ron Grainer Category:Items starring or written by Delia Derbyshire Category:Items starring or written by Brian Hodgson Category:Items starring or written by Dick Mills Category:Items starring or written by Dudley Simpson Category:Items starring or written by John Baker Category:Items starring or written by The BBC Radiophonic Workshop Category:Items produced by BBC Audio